I was the lucky one
by Immortal Star
Summary: She had the 'luck' of being born without a barcode. Now, in the war between Transgenics and humans, she must hide from herself.
1. Default Chapter

I was the lucky one  
  
Summary: She had the 'luck' of having no barcode. Now, in the war between humans and transgenetics, she hides in a foster family, none of them knowing her true identity.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Anna, and there are hardly any appearances of Max and Logan in here (If none..). Still they belong the James Cameron and Charles Eglee.  
  
A/N: This is all written from an X6's P.O.V. It's been awhile since I did one of these and I hope I managed to write something understandable.  
  
Chapter #1 - Rain  
  
Sometimes rain is the best thing that can happen to you. It gives you an excuse to stay inside, curled up on the couch by the window and simply watch as rain drips down the window, making curly patterns all over the glass.  
  
It's something I love to do, since it gives me a chance to clear up my thoughts, and think about my future, that is coming closer each day.  
  
And when I think about the future, I always drift back to the past.  
  
I had the luck of having no bar code. At least, I think it's luck now. At Manticore it was different, I was isolated from the other X6's. Experiments were run on me, to find out what went wrong in the pteri-dish.  
  
The experiments were horrible, and left me weak and angered.  
  
They never got the answer, but they were close to it. Until Manticore was burned down to the ground by 452. In a way, I'm glad she did. But I'm also angry at her, for destroying the only place I could get my answer from.  
  
I now roam the poverty ridden streets of a city I don't bother to remember the name of. I have small jobs, at bars and shops, just to pass time and get some cash for myself.  
  
But my transgenetic identity is unknown to any person I know. I hide with an anti-transgenetic family, awaiting the faith that many others of my kind had.  
  
My life consists of hiding from myself. And strangely, I feel like I'm growing attached to 'my family', which consists of two other children and a couple.  
  
If they knew who - or what I was, they'd happily shoot me in the middle of the street, not thinking about the girl who bandaged Jenny's knee, or helped father Mcloyd of the street when he had slipped.  
  
They'd only see a murderer, a genetically enhanced freak. And freaks belong with the freaks in Terminal City.  
  
And still I sometimes come close to telling them about my true identity, and then ride of into the maze, to hide... Maybe forever.  
  
I always chickened out. Couldn't take such a risk.  
  
So tonight, I'm going to Terminal City, break in, look at what's going on in there, and then leave as fast as I can.  
  
They say curiousity killed the cat. I wonder if it involves humans with cat DNA too... We do get their head cycles...  
  
It's not the time to think about this kind of stuff. I have to find my tools, plan and train. Without getting caught by Jenny or Chris, because they would yell and I'd be as good as dead.  
  
So many worries, so many lives.  
  
When is it ever going to end?  
  
=-=  
  
A/N: This is just a spin off from all my romantic fics... Welcome. 


	2. Always Out

Knocking on my enemy's door  
  
Summary: She had the 'luck' of having no barcode. Now, in the war between humans and transgenetics, she hides in a foster family, none of them knowing her true identity.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Anna, and there are hardly any appearances of Max and Logan in her. Still they belong the James Cameron and Charles Eglee.  
  
Chapter #2 - Always out  
  
I couldn't have chosen a worst night to break into the transgenic base. It's raining, and cold. Not that I feel it, but the rain does annoy me. I'm starting to worry myself, because I have never been annoyed by the weather before.  
  
Splashing up water as I walk, I begin to think about what I'll see. Maybe I'll find X6-900, or whatever she calls herself now. But I am not going to stay in there. My first steps to the outside world were being adopted, cared for and loved. I'm not going to give up on the only family that truly ever loved me, no matter what the transgenetics think of it.  
  
But why am I worrying about anything? It's not like I am going to talk to them, I just want to check the place out. Want to see what became of unit 6B.  
  
It's that I was lost in thought, otherwise I would've noticed the red lights or the shouting coming from the crowd around Terminal City. It's amazing to see how many people would actually ditch their lives for something this... Dumb. There is no other word for it. It's like they're waiting for the transgenics to go out and wave the sickening white flag saying 'We surrender'.  
  
Like hell they will. I know them well enough to know that they won't give up.  
  
I see camera crews walking through the crowd, stopping people and asking them questions. A small smile forms on my face as I walk through the crowd. Collar down. No need to look suspicious.  
  
No one even glances at me.  
  
Idiots.  
  
It has been four days since the news about barcodes came out. I watched the t.v in horror as they showed a morgue, filled up with bodies of transgenics. A few minutes later, flames took over the entire building.  
  
They burned every body. And the ashes were thrown into a dumpster. For the first time, I was happy that I didn't have a barcode.  
  
And the only goal of the scene was to let people know that they had to watch out for barcode 'tattoos'.  
  
I didn't let my tears escape, but instead I went up stairs to help my 'mom' with her work. She asked me why I was so white, I simply told her I was feeling a little on the off-side.  
  
The gates of Terminal City are very close to me now. I stand in the crowd, watching them. As if they might crack under the shouts. It's all up to me now. I can enter. Or I can turn around.  
  
A little voice in my head tells me turn. And I do. I fight my way through the crowds, until I see the street.  
  
My footsteps echo through the alley, as I walk through it. The darkness of the night cloathes around me, and I see the eys of the many stray dogs following my every movement.  
  
I wish I had the guts to jump that fence right in front of those people, to show them I ruled them. But as always I chickened out.  
  
I always was the weakest one. The one to take the pain for my unit. It left me bitter over the years, ignoring everyone. I simply trained and obeyed. That was all they wanted.  
  
The rain has stopped, and I'm debating on returning 'home', or sleeping outside. Home.. Nice, warm fluffy bed... Outside... Cold wet cardbox.  
  
Home it is.  
  
=-=  
  
A/N: Heh, and still you don't her name (Okay, maybe y'do...) Disclaimer and the rest is in chapter #1 - which does contain some little spelling mistakes. 


	3. Shaking

I was the lucky one  
  
Summary: She had the 'luck' of having no barcode. Now, in the war between humans and transgenetics, she hides in a foster family, none of them knowing her true identity.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Anna, and there are hardly any appearances of Max and Logan in her. Still they belong the James Cameron and Charles Eglee.  
  
Chapter #3 - Shaking  
  
I knocked on my enemy's door again. And they let me in with one question.  
  
"Where have you been Anna?"  
  
I simply answered them I had taken a walk. End of story. Sure, it was a little late and I did get some odd looks.  
  
It's one AM now, and I'm not sleepy. I sit, curled up in a chair by the window, while another fresh wave of autumn rain sweeps over the city.  
  
I don't see the drips of water, I only see the gates. My mind has a clear answer to the question why I turned to this house again.  
  
The transgenics haven't been a family. This family has. They took me in and loved me, and gave me a name. They did those things no one else had ever done for me.  
  
Why does this little voice in my head keep on telling me about the fact I have no barcode? That they wouldn't love me as much as they do now?  
  
Because it wants to ruin the best comfort I have ever known.  
  
The rain is in full rage now, obviously on it's way to become a storm. Soon, the rest of the family will be sitting in the living room, since Jenny and Chris are afraid of the thunder. And being the spoiled kids they are, their parents will leave their beds to take them downstairs.  
  
I actually love that. It's so much fun being sitting on the couch watching an old t.v movie. Like 'The Little Mermaid' or 'Spirit'.  
  
The first flash of lightning brightens the dark room up for a second. Then, only seconds later the rumbling comes. I close my eyes, knowing this cold living room will soon be filled up with the joy and warmth of my own family.  
  
My own family.  
  
As if on cue, I hear footsteps coming down the stairs, and only seconds later the door is opened to reveal Chris in a dark blue bathrobe. He looks at me questionable and I smile.  
  
Mom comes in too.  
  
"Anna? What are you doing up so late?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep." And for once I don't have to lie.  
  
The rest of the family comes in and my mom doesn't have any time to press on the issue. Jenny and Chris rumble through the disney videos while she makes some chocolate milk.  
  
Finally, the kids settle on 'Beauty and the beast'. It's the only one I haven't seen yet.  
  
I watch as Belle dances around singing about books. My thoughts aren't with the movie thought. They're with the trembling in my hands.  
  
I can't seize in front of them, it would give me away in a second. And then I could finally see if dad was such a good shooter at one AM too. Truth is, I'd rather not.  
  
Guess I'll have to skip out on the movie, poor Belle, the 'hansome' guy is such an ass.  
  
"Mom?" I say in my kindest voice.  
  
"Yes Anna?"  
  
"I'm not feeling so well, I'm going back to bed..." And then I'll go out through the window on the second floor to get some tryptophan... How would that sound?  
  
She smiles and nods. Ouch... Guilty conscience attack and a seizure, not a good mix. I AM getting way too emotional, and somewhere I like it. Back to the seizure now.  
  
I quickly go up stairs, and grab my bag. Seizures are quite new to me, considering Manticore thought it was out of the code.  
  
They thought wrong.  
  
I push open the window, and am rewarded by rain blowing into the house. Slowly, I let my feet dangle out, and sit. I feel shivers go up my spine as I realise that jumping with a seizure is quite dangerous. If not very.  
  
I can only hope. And hope is for losers anyways. And emotions are weakness, remember that Anna?  
  
A countdown.  
  
1... 2... 3...  
  
And I jump, landing in a graceful manner. No one has seen me. Unless my transgenic mind is playing tricks on me.  
  
I walk like a normal, slow and steady. I'd much rather run like a local speed car, but that'd give me away. It IS raining thought...  
  
Don't go there Anna, you'll be caught by those transgenic hunters. It's all in the way of acting normal. So, I walk slow. The seizure is still making my hands tremble. I need to be very careful...  
  
Nothing new.  
  
The hospital is a good 2 kilometres away. Screw being careful, I'm running. I know the city by heart, and the shortest way is through a couple of small alleys where only the local gangs stay at night to make drug deals.  
  
I race through the first alley, sighing in relief as I see that no one's there. I sure hope it's the same scenerio in the other alleys.  
  
There I go again, hoping.  
  
My legs move even faster, and five minutes later I stand in front of the hospital. A big, graffiti covered building with one single ambulance.  
  
It's time for me to bring up old habits and decide how to scale the building. 


	4. Life

A/N: I just noticed the 2nd chapter had the old name of the story, forgive me. This story's title IS 'I was the Lucky One' and not 'Knocking on my enemy's door'. When this is done I will most probably put a long version in the ending. And this ain't done yet, not for a while.  
  
Chapter #4 - Life  
  
I look up the large building, hoping to see a window open. On the third floor I can see that some one left a window open, even thought it's raining. A few stones stick out in the walls, and I can see a pattern to climb up with.  
  
There's no such thing as luck, but I do feel lucky. I move leg up to the first stone, feeling my hands tremble a little more. I'm going to have to hurry it up.  
  
Second leg up to the second stone, Now for the third.  
  
A minute later I'm nearby the window. I take a peek inside, and see a young girl sleeping in a bed. Little kids are a pain, since they wake up rather easily. Thought this one did sleep through the storm, I'm not going to take any chances.  
  
I open the window a bit more, so I can slip in. It creeks lightly, and I wait a few seconds. No sounds come from the girl. I sigh in relief, and move my left leg through the small space. The rest of my body follows.  
  
With a soft thump my feet land on the floor. I check on the young girl only to find her sucking her thump peacefully. For a few seconds I look at her, seeing what I never could be when I was young.  
  
But, no time to cry over it, time to grab some meds, and leave. Preferred without a huge mess. I slowly move out of the room, and take a peek into the hallways. It's quite late, and most of the nurses that have night duty are with patients.  
  
Walking through the hallway, I can't help to notice that this hospital holds the same, cold feeling of Manticore. As if you always have to take what they give you, or die when you don't.  
  
I shiver, and look at the doors I pass by, hoping to find the storage room as quick as possible. My legs are trembling too now, and if I don't find some Tryptophan quick I'm as good as dead.  
  
Finally, a sign. The glass door has a lock, but with a twist of a small knife it's open. As I open it, I can smell all the pills. Funny... there's even a hint of Ecstacy. Guess hospitals are used for drug storing too.  
  
Creeping in, I observe all the boxes. Many are labeled with all different sorts of pain killers. I don't have time to read, as my body starts shaking even more.  
  
With slow, shaky steps I move along the line of boxes. Finally, at the end, I see a medium sized one labelled 'Tryptophan'. I use my knife to cut the tape and open the box. I check the contents, and grab one of the small bottles. Opening the lit, I check for sounds. None come from the hallway.  
  
I pour some pills into my hands, and examinate them. Luckily, this is Tryptophan, and I'm not waiting another second to take some. I pop them into my mouth, before I collapse onto the floor. I sure hope no one needs any medicine...  
  
~*~  
  
"What is your designation?" The voice seems so far away... But I can hear it. And I wish I couldn't.  
  
"X6-980, sir!" I yell out. Pain... Unbelievable pain.  
  
The back of my neck is burning. They're probably taking another piece of skin for examination...  
  
~*~  
  
I hear sounds coming from the hallway, and I manage to stand up. These kinds of flashbacks still hurt me deep inside, and it's as if the past is the present when I have them. I'll be there, and I also am not.  
  
I move to the window, hoping I can land in the same graceful manner as I did after I jumped out of a second floor one.  
  
The sounds are becoming louder, and I can clearly hear the conversation between two nurses.  
  
"Those disgusting freaks.." There's onein your storage room right now.  
  
"Yeah, it was all over the news." Yeah, I kinda noticed.  
  
Why am I listening? Jump... Jump!  
  
The door is opened, and I jump in time. I land on the floor in pain, but it isn't as bad as I thought it would be.  
  
I take off as fast as I can, hoping neither of them saw a girl jump out off the window... 


End file.
